Last Chance to Dance
by Writerswand
Summary: Sydney is about to make the choice that will affect everything forever. But does he want to do something else first?  P crappy summary CharlesXLucie LucieXSydney


**k...I don't know why I decided to write this but yeah...the idea kind of just came to me...this is what happens when you give me an ipod with nickelback songs on it. lol  
><strong>

**Writerswand**

** Last Chance to Dance**

**_A Tale of Two Cities _Fanfiction  
><strong>

***Sydney's POV***

I walked down the lonely road on this specific dreary night as I made my way to the Manette residence. The stars, sprinkled on the navy blue blanket suspended above me, shined down with their immense beauty and light on the blood covered, cold stone of the streets of the city of Paris. My shoes made a dull noise as they made contact with the stone, my jacket blew gently in the night wind, and the full moon above shining down on me, as if wondering; is this was same man he's known for thirty seven years? Or by some chance, did he disappear and was replaced by this new soul? I shook my head and tightened the tie holding my dark brown hair back in a ponytail. I buttoned up a few more buttons on my overcoat as I stepped onto the brick pathway that led up to the doorstep of the Manette residence.  
>I knocked softly on the door once, twice and thrice a bit louder. On the third knock the oak door slowly opened to reveal the large form of Pross in a rosy pink dress and white bonnet, her dark, coarse hair hung out of it, her face wrinkled and weary, masculine, from a long life of work. I could tell that she could have been pretty in her youth, Pross probably had her day, but nothing can last forever.<p>

"Mister Carton? Pardon me but what are you here for at such a late hour? Even Mister Lorry left a while ago to close the bank and head home…" she trailed; her voice deep and tired.

"Alas, I needn't come here to converse with Jarvis my dear Pross, but nonetheless I came here to see dear Ms. Charles Darnay,"

"May I ask why? She's not feeling so well tonight, poor thing, she's been crying for days, ever since Master Darnay was convicted…could it not wait for the morning?"

I nodded. "I understand that, but this might not be able to wait until morning,"

Pross tilt her head to the right a little. "I do not comprehend, but if you confirm it necessary there is little I can do, besides, rather likes you, I'm sure Ms. Lucie wouldn't mind—you take care with my little lady bird, you hear me Carton?"

I smiled sympathetically, unbuttoning my jacket. "Of course, I wouldn't even think otherwise,"

Pross nodded slowly, taking my jacket from me. "She's upstairs, first room to the right of the staircase—be quiet will you! The little one's asleep,"

I nodded. "Yes, let's not wake little Lucie if her sweet, sweet dreams, much better than reality, to sleep is to dream…" I quoted.

Pross bit her lip and returned to the parlor, leaving me to walk up the wooden staircase, hand gently gripping the railing as I ascended.  
>I reached the top of the stairs and turned to the bedroom door. I know softly on the painted white surface.<br>"Pross? Is that you? Is something amiss?" came her beautiful, melodic voice from behind the door. "Come in if you must,"  
>"Are you decent?" I asked.<br>There was a pause. "Well, of course,"  
>I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Lucie sat on the edge of the bed in which little Lucie slept peacefully. Lucie wore a long sleeved, light pink, night gown that flowed down to her feet, its collar was v shaped, and white lace ran along it. Her lovely golden hair was down, draping over her shoulders, making a halo around the edges of her face, like the angel she was. She was beautiful.<br>"Sydney? What are you doing here at such a late hour?" she asked, softly so not to wake up the little version of herself.  
>"I would like to tell you that I'm going to the Bastille tomorrow, I'm going to switch places with Darnay, I just wanted to warn you beforehand." I explained.<br>Oh…how he longed to hold her in his arms…stroke that beautiful hair…  
>Her darling blue eyes widened. "Sydney! You couldn't mean such a thing!"<br>"Shh…" I trailed, eyeing the child.  
>Lucie nodded and spoke softer. "You can't, you shouldn't-"she stood up and walked over to me.<br>"I promised you I would do anything for you and anyone dear to you, which holds for dying,"  
>Lucie shook her head. "Sydney…"<br>"Lucie? Before I go, may I ask one thing?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, just this one time, one last chance…"  
>"But without music…?"<br>"Music needn't be here for me to enjoy the simplest pleasure of sharing a dance with the woman I've loved since I first laid eyes on her years ago, when she was hardly more than a child…"  
>Lucie nodded. "Of course,"<br>After that everything happened as if life was slowed down, melodically, like clockwork. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. I was polite beyond all the gentlemen Lucie knew, for she had a husband very dear to her.  
>They swayed back and forth, dancing to the sound of silent music. Two bodies, conjoined, if only for a moment, together, temporarily, but, together, two bodies, one shared soul, if but, for a mere moment.<br>Lucie broke away after a while, when little Lucie made a noise in her sleep. Lucie almost drifted over to her bed and lightly fell against it, one pale, thin hand reached forward and stroking her young daughter's blond locks.  
>"It's okay my child, momma is here, and so is Mister Sydney, there is no need for nightmares," she said softly, her voice's pitch jumping up and down.<br>Sydney lightly sat down opposite Lucie, and watched as her child gradually fell back into a nicer sleep, with more pleasant dreams.  
><em>Hush little Lucie don't you cry…daddy isn't going to die.<br>Hush little baby don't you cry…  
>Hush little baby…<br>Hush…_


End file.
